27. Kapitel: Tatzes Rückkehr
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 27. Kapitel: Tatzes Rückkehr (im Original: Padfoot Returns) Als Harry die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers hinter sich gebracht hat, ist er erleichtert. Ron nutzt die seltene Gelegenheit, allen Neugierigen über die Ereignisse im See zu berichten und schmückt sie durch seine eigenen angeblichen Heldentaten aus. Hermine wird von vielen (neidisch) gehänselt, weil sie für Viktor Krum so wichtig sei, dass er sie am meisten von allen vermisse. Ein verleumderischer Presseartikel von Rita Kimmkorn hackt ebenfalls auf Hermine herum. In rührseligem Stil behauptet der Artikel, Hermine spiele mit den Gefühlen von Harry, mit dem sie angeblich schon seit Jahren fest zusammen sei, und von Viktor, dem sie jetzt auch den Kopf verdreht habe. Da Hermine nicht hübsch aussehe, habe sie Viktor wohl mit einem Liebestrank geködert. Viktor habe sie sogar nach Bulgarien eingeladen. Das mit der Einladung stimmt wirklich und Hermine fragt sich und die anderen, wie die Reporterin das herausgefunden haben könnte. Während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts droht Professor Snape Harry heimlich an, ihn mit Veritaserum zu dem Geständnis zu zwingen, dass er Dianthuskraut und Baumschlangenhaut aus seinen Vorräten geklaut habe. Nach dieser Stunde bekommt Harry unbemerkt mit, dass Igor Karkaroff dringend mit Snape reden will und ihm etwas Besorgniserregendes auf seinem linken Unterarm zeigt. Sirius teilt Harry brieflich mit, dass er ihn in Hogsmeade erwartet. Er bittet ihn möglichst viel Essen mitzubringen. Beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende kauft Harry zuerst ganz viele schrille Socken als Dankesgeschenk für Dobby. Dann treffen er, Ron und Hermine den großen schwarzen Hund, der sie schwanzwedelnd begrüßt und zu einer versteckten Berghöhle führt. Wieder rückverwandelt in seine menschliche Gestalt macht sich Sirius sofort über das mitgebrachte Essen her, weil er sich seit Tagen nur als Hund von Ratten ernährt hat. Nebenher diskutiert er mit den Dreien über die verdächtigen Ereignisse der letzten Zeit. Er schildert und erklärt ihnen einiges: *Barty Crouch habe die Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts mit blinder Gewalt beantwortet und sich als harter Verfolger von Todessern hervorgetan. Er sei es gewesen, der Sirius ohne Prozess nach Askaban gebracht habe. *Selbst sein eigener Sohn sei von ihm in einem Schauprozess als Todesser zu lebenslänglicher Askabanhaft verurteilt worden und dort ein Jahr später gestorben. Die Affäre um seinen Sohn habe Crouchs bis dahin steile Karriere aber gestoppt. Dass Barty Crouch seine Hauselfe ungerechterweise verstoßen habe, bloß um seinen eigenen untadeligen Ruf zu wahren, passe dazu. Allerdings versteht auch Sirius einige der Geschehnisse nicht: * Warum wendet sich Igor Karkaroff mit seinen Sorgen (als Ex-Todesser?) vertrauensvoll an Snape? Zwar hat Snape sich schon als Schüler bestens mit allen schwarz-magischen Zaubern ausgekannt und war in einer Clique mit den späteren Todessern Avery jr., Wilkes, Rosier und dem Ehepaar Lestrange zusammen, aber Albus Dumbledore vertraue ihm unerschütterlich. * Warum wird die verschwundene Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin Bertha Jorkins als vergesslich beschrieben? Sirius kannte sie während ihrer Schulzeit zwar als doof und tratschsüchtig, sie hatte aber (leider) ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis. * Warum der sonst immer absolut pflichttreue Barty Crouch sich wohl jetzt nicht mehr öffentlich zeigen will, aber stattdessen nachts Snapes Büro durchsucht? Ob Ron seinen Bruder nach Crouch fragen könnte? Sirius ermahnt die drei, von ihm nur als "Schnuffel" zu reden und ihn weiterhin auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Am Rand erwähnt: Gripsschärfungstrank, Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat, Link zum Artikel Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche (Lestranges während Snapes Schulzeit) 27. Kapitel im Film Die Geschehnisse dieses Buchkapitels sind im Film an anderer Stelle oder gar nicht verarbeitet worden: *Es erscheinen keine weiteren Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn. *Snapes Verdacht und die Drohung Harry mit Veritaserum zu einem Geständnis zu bringen werden an anderer Stelle gezeigt (HP IV/30 Filmteil). *Karkaroffs Sorgen, sein Vertrauen in Snape, werden an anderer Stelle gezeigt (HP IV/30 Filmteil). *Sirius (der im Film nicht mehr vorkommt) Erinnerungen und Einschätzungen sind für den Film irrelvant, en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4BB